


A Wish to Santa

by NotQuiteNerdy



Series: Flying by the Seat of Our Pants [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Single Parents AU, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteNerdy/pseuds/NotQuiteNerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto Tachibana, single father and university student, is called after his son gets into a fight, he happens to meet one Sousuke Yamazaki, another single father. Although Makoto is happy with his small family, but when Sousuke's son Rin makes a wish to Santa that his Dad will be happy this holiday, Makoto's friendship with Sousuke might just become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish to Santa

 

Makoto shoved his glasses back on his nose as he furiously scribbled notes down. The lecturer paused to set up a powerpoint as Makoto finished his last sentence. Suddenly his phone started to buzz in his pocket, he looked down and saw the caller ID. It was Haru's school again. Makoto sighed and grabbed his coat and books. He met eye's with Carol, a friend in the class, and she gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. He'd have to get the rest of the notes from her later. Walking to the hallway he answered the call.

"Hello?" He whispered as he closed the door to the room.

"Hello. Tachibana-san? There's been a problem involving your son Haruka."

"What happened?" Asked Makoto closing his eyes and taking off his glasses.

"He got into a fight with the new kid. We'd like you to come and pick him up."

Makoto sighed, "I'm still in class right now is it alright if he stays there for another 45 minutes?"

But Makoto knew that wouldn't be an option. He hung up on the phone and put it back in his pocket.

Makoto was there in 15 minutes and was greeted with the sight of an angry and pouting Haru covered in sparkles.

"Haru.." Makoto murmured as he kneeled down to the small child's eye level, "What happened this time little man?"

Haru met his gaze then turned away shaking some loose sparkles from his head. Makoto sighed disappointed, but then again what did he expect, Haru was Haru.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Came a high pitched voice from down the hall. There stood a redheaded boy yelling at a tall dark haired man wearing a suit. On further inspection he could see the little boy was crying and the Dark Haired man was shaking his head at him.

"What did you say Rin?" Asked the man.

The kid mumbled something inaudible.

"Rin."

"I said Mother's were stupid…"

Beside him Haru clenched his little fist. Makoto Picked him up in his great big arms and hugged him. That was what made Haru upset.

"Rin. You can't say stuff like that. Honestly, where were your brains at?" The man ruffled the boy's hair lightly.

"Was that the boy you fought with?" Makoto asked Haru. He nodded his head and buried it back into Makoto's chest, covering his dad's shirt with sparkles. "Haru, I think you should apologize. I'm not saying you can't be upset but you shouldn't pick fights."

Haru looked up at him with big blue eyes and a sparkly face nodding slowly.

Makoto carried his son over to the red headed boy and the man. He put haru down on the floor and nudged him towards the other boy.

"I'm sorry I put glue in your hair." Said Haru before running back to the safety of his dad.

"Rin you apologize too."

"What? No way! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Rin!" The dark haired man raised his voice slightly.

"Geez, fine! I'm sorry I tackled you and threw sparkles at your face."

"There was that so hard?" Asked the man.

"No.." Mumbled Rin.

The Man looked up and nodded his head to Makoto, "I'm sorry for anything my son has done"

"It's quite alright," Said Makoto with a smile, "sparkles and glitter can't hurt us!" He looked at Haru fondly, "I'm very sorry for Haru's actions. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Rin, he's just a little sensitive about Mother's." Makoto's smile became a little sadder. The dark haired man looked a little shocked by the other's honesty but appreciated it just the same.

"My name is Yamazaki Sousuke, Rin's Dad."

"Tachibana Makoto, Haru's."

"We better be off, I have to get back to work, and we need to call up our babysitter." He nudged Rin on the shoulder lightly. Rin nudged him back.

"Well it was nice meeting you Yamazaki-san. I mean, not a nice way of meeting you, but nice to know another parent!"

Yamazaki smiled.

With that Makoto walked with Haru to his bike and put on their helmets. They watched as Rin and his father pulled out of the parking lot in their black expensive looking minivan. Makoto gave them a smile: Haru stuck out his tongue.

In Haru's opinion, his Dad had the coolest bike ever. It was dark green and had a giant basket at the front of it. They could fit all kinds of things in the basket, His Dad's books, his backpack, groceries, toy's, almost everything. Besides the magnificent basket there was also a seat attached to the back of the bike. It had a seat belt across the lap and it was close enough to the rider's seat that Haru could grab on to his Dad's back.

Makoto strapped Haru in and climbed on to the bike himself. Haru loved sitting on the back of his Dad's bike. Everything looked smaller and less intimidating when he wasn't on the ground. When he was on the bike he was tall. Almost as tall as when his dad carried him on his shoulders. He clung to his Dad's back and rubbed his face on his coat.

"Are you rubbing your sparkle's off on me?" Teased his Dad as they came to a stop light.

"Yep! Happy christmas Daddy!"

There apartment wasn't too far from Haruka's school and it only took them half an hour to bike back. It took Makoto less time by himself, but he didn't want to hit a bump and have Haru go flying. Sometimes he wished he had a car, but it was too impractical and expensive. When they got home he locked up the bike and helped Haru with his helmet.

"Have you got any homework Haru-chan?" He called out as Haru ran to the kitchen for his snack.

"Nope!" He called out reaching for the fridge handle,"and don't call me Haru-chan! I'm not a little kid!"

"Your six!" Said Makoto incredulously. Haru gave him a scowl, "And three quarters, sorry."

"Exactly."

"Well. I will try to remember in the future." Makoto laughed. He phished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Nagisa's number, "Nagisa-kun? Yes it's Makoto. Haru got sent home early today I was wondering if you could take care of him a little earlier while I run to work. Really? That's great! I'll see you soon."

While Makoto was on the phone Haru had been trying to open the fridge and pull out an apple, but they were stuck way in the back behind the cream cheese and a jar of Olive's. After a lot of grumbling and clinking glass, Makoto reached over him and pulled out an apple from the bag.

"Haru, Nagisa-kun is going to be here soon, he's going to give you your swimming lesson early today so make sure everything's in the right place."

Nagisa Hazuki was a highschool student who lived next door. He was a good family friend and was also Haru's swimming instructor. Nagisa absolutely adored Haru and thought he was the cutest kid in the world. Haru didn't think so fondly of Nagisa but he knew when Nagisa came over he'd get to go swimming. With a small smile Haru lept down the hall to his room. It was the best room in the world. His dad had painted it last summer so that it would look like water. All his sheets were blue and he had a little fish tank beside his bed. Haru grabbed the small bag that he kept under his bed, inside was a blue towel and a pair of swim trunks. He then ran to the washroom where he found his swim cap and a pair of goggles.

His dad had already left for work so Haru waited by the front door patiently for Nagisa.

…

The next day was a glorious saturday, which meant Haru didn't have school and Makoto only had work part time. On the weekends and afternoons during the winter Makoto was the mall's Santa. He only had to work the morning shift on saturdays and then Haru and him always went out for ice cream or some other kind of treat. Makoto was already in his Santa outfit and sitting in the tall christmas throne. Haru waited in the food court near by and watched his dad.

He didn't like the fake beard or wig that Makoto had to wear. It made him look too old, and the Beard covered up the best part of his dad, his big warm smile. Haru was sure that the smile was more important than some fake beard, but no one at the mall agreed.

"Santa always has a beard Haru-chan!" One of the elves would say, "See look!" And then they'd point to a display covered in jolly old saint nicholas paraphernalia.

In the end, Haru figured it didn't matter. Santa wasn't real anyway.

Haru was about to go into a toy store when he spotted a blotch of red in the crowd of children. There at the front of the line stood Rin Yamazaki. Haru usually didn't get involved with his classmates, but he decided to wait until Rin had talked to "Father christmas".

With a big smile the little boy approached Santa. Makoto lifted him effortlessly on to his lap.

"What do you want for christmas?"

Rin thought carefully, "Santa. I already have a lot. More than enough. And I'm really happy, because I love my Dad, and he loves me, and we have enough toys and food. So is it alright if I don't ask for a toy or a present?"

Makoto gave a smile under his white beard, "You can ask for anything you want, and I'll do my best."

"I want to get along with all my classmates this year, and…. I want my Dad to be happy. He's too lonely around christmas..."

Makoto didn't really know what to say to that so he just nodded and said, "I'll try my best."

Rin happily thanked him and gave him a hug. With the biggest grin in the world he ran towards the food court. While he stood looking for his dad he spotted the dark haired boy in his class walking towards him.

"What did you ask Santa for?" Haru asked innocently enough.

"None of your business Tachibana," he smiled to himself, "Santa's great! He said he's gonna grant my wish!"

"Why would he do that? All he does is make toys?"

"He said it was a special exception for me!" Gloated Rin proudly.

Haru frowned and huffed, "It doesn't matter. Santa's not real anyway."

"Yes he is! He just talked to me!"

"That's not Santa! That's my Dad!" Haru yelled pointing a small finger at Makoto.

"You're lying!" Rin yelled tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. If Santa wasn't real, who was going to help his Dad?

"I don't lie." Said Haru.

Rin threw the first punch and hit Haru on the arm. Haru, who was not going to just take it lightly, hit Rin back on his shoulder. What followed was an all out brawl between the two. Rin started to bite Haru, Haru started to pull Rin's hair, and it ended with them both rolling around on the floor until they hit a tall man's legs.

"Rin? Tachibana-kun? What are you two doing?" Sousuke separated the two of them and set them on their feet.

"He said Santa isn't real Dad!" Rin said, tears coming out of his eyes now.

"Rin. Does it really matter if Santa is real or not?" His dad asked him honestly, "You get presents either way."

"But I don't want anymore presents! Santa promised me something else!" He said between incoherent sobs.

Sousuke didn't know what to do. Santa had never really mattered this much to him as a kid.

Luckily Makoto came running up to the three of them.

"Haru! We're you fighting?" He looked at his son disappointedly, "Honestly Haru. I expected better of you."

Haru looked at the ground upset as tears started to come to his eyes too. He didn't want his Dad to be angry at him. He loved his Dad, more than anything!

"I'm sorry…" Haru whispered hoarsly before launching himself at Makoto's legs.

"Haru.." Makoto bent down and picked up his son gently.

"Please don't be mad Daddy! I won't do it ever again! I don't want you to be mad at me! I'm sorry Daddy!"

Haru started to sob on Makoto's shirt while he hushed him softly. He looked over at Rin who was still crying in the awkward arms of Sousuke.

"Rin-kun. Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"BECAUSE SANTA ISN'T REAL!" Rin started sobbing even louder. Sousuke placed a hand on the boys head comfortingly but Rin shook it off.

Makoto bent down to Rin's level.

"Rin, is Santa really important to you?"

Rin nodded.

"Then why don't you think he exists?"

"Because Tachibana-kun said so!"

Makoto nodded thoughtfully.

"Haru has never believed in Santa Rin-kun. But just because Haru doesn't believe, it doesn't mean you can't. There's a lot of people in the world who believe in Santa like you, and a lot of people who don't. Just because someone doesn't agree with you doesn't mean you can't believe. It wasn't very nice of Haru to say that to you and I promise that he will apologize, but it's ok if you don't agree. Just promise me you both will stop fighting."

"I promise Daddy…" Said Haru softly from Makoto's T-shirt.

"I promise." Said Rin.

"Now Haru, I think you have something to say?" Makoto set Haru down on the ground.

"I'm… I'm sorry Rin-kun… I think we shouldn't fight anymore."

"Haru-kun, let's agree to be friends instead!" Said Rin extending his hand to Haru. Haru looked at it warily, but accepted it and shook it.

Makoto stood up smiling at the two of them. Maybe he could grant Rin's wishes to Santa.

"Tachibana-san, thank you for calming Rin down." Said Sousuke as the children began to chatter.

"No problem. I'm sorry again for what Haru did."

"I think Rin and him have learned something out of this, so it all worked out in the end."

Makoto nodded.

"Tachibana-san -"

"Please call me Makoto."

Sousuke blushed a little, "Makoto, I was wondering if we could exchange phone numbers."

"Sure. If Haru and Rin are friends in the future it might help."

Sousuke nodded. Makoto handed him his phone and Sousuke handed over his.

Sousuke opened up the phone and was greeted by an adorable picture of Makoto and Haru. Both of them were in their pajamas playing go fish. He blushed as he looked at Makoto's face in the picture. He had to admit it, Makoto was… incredibly attractive, especially in glasses.

Sousuke realized he had been staring too long when the screen went black. He woke up the phone again and quickly added his number. He looked up to see Makoto looking fondly at the phone in front of him. Sousuke quickly remembered what his current background was and blushed.

"You and Rin get along well. It's nice to see." Said Makoto handing back the phone.

"Thank you. So do you and Haru."

Makoto smiled, "Haru we have to be getting home now, C'mon. It was nice to see you Rin-kun, Sousuke."

"You too Makoto." Said Sousuke as him and Rin waved goodbye.

When the Tachibana's were out of sight Rin turned to his Dad, "Makoto is really pretty Dad."

Sousuke blushed, "Yeah I guess…"

Rin smirked. Sousuke looked over and ruffled his hair. "Stop being so cheeky."

…

It was monday morning and Haru refused to come out of his room. He had looked the door and would not respond to any of Makoto's requests.

"I don't want to go!"

"Haru, I'm going to be late for school too!"

"We can just stay home and make a blanket fort."

"Haru!"

But Haru still would not come out of his room. After 10 minutes Makoto had used all the normal techniques. He didn't know what else to do. Suddenly an Idea came to mind.

"Hello? Sousuke? It's Makoto! I'm so sorry for calling you like this but… I can't get Haru to come out of his room."

"Have you tried bribing him?"

"I offered to take him to the pool and everything!"

"Alright give him the phone."

Makoto slid his cellphone under the door.

"Hello?" Haru said into the phone. Within a few seconds Haru was opening the door and handing the phone back to Makoto.

"Dad we should go now or we're going to be late."

"Sousuke… How did you do that?" Makoto asked incredulously.

"Six year olds are afraid of everything. Just a heads up Tachibana, your son thinks I can drain the water from your house."

Makoto couldn't help but laugh.

…

"Makoto, do you and Haru want a ride home?" Asked Sousuke when Makoto was picking up Haru from school.

"We wouldn't want to trouble you, beside I have my bike with me."

"I'm sure we could fit the bike in the car. It's so cold out today I don't want you guys getting sick."

Makoto looked outside to the blizzard currently raging, with a sigh he agreed.

Haru and Rin sat in the middle together while Sousuke and Makoto fit the bike in the back. The two boys had found a common interest in swimming, although Rin swam more competitively, he shared Haru's adoration for the water. Lately they had been playing pretend where Haru was a mermaid chef who lived in the water, and Rin was a pirate police officer who had only one eye and an eyepatch. Amidst the shouting of Argh, and the strange fish noises Haru made instead of talking, Makoto and Sousuke made polite chatter.

"Makoto, this saturday is the company christmas party, It's going to be at my house and I was wondering if you and Haru would like to come."

"Saturday? I think we're free in the evening. Turn left," He said giving Sousuke instructions, "What time would it start?"

"6 pm. There will be food and kid friendly snacks. Straight here?"

"Yeah."

"You can bring your wife too." Said Sousuke holding his breathe at the answer.

Makoto looked up a little shocked,"I'm not married anymore. My wife passed away several years ago." He looked fondly back at Haru who was making a fish face at Rin.

"I'm so sorry," Sousuke gave him a sympathetic look. But he had to admit, he couldn't help but feel a little happy that Makoto was single.

"What about Rin's mother?"

Sousuke stiffened up a little, "We were never really married. I proposed when Rin was 3 but she ran off on the day of the wedding."

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard."

"Rin didn't take it too well either. He has a disliking for mothers now, probably why him and Haru fought on their first day."

Makoto nodded.

"Left here."

"Makoto, do you know any babysitters? There's a lot of kids coming on saturday and I need an extra pair of hands. I'd pay them of course."

"As a matter a fact our neighbor babysits for us. I can ask him if he's free saturday. Right turn. We're just up the street."

"Thanks. I hope to see you there." Sousuke looked up hopefully.

Makoto smiled, "Hope to see you there too. I mean, of course we'll see you there, because it's your house, but I hope we get to talk once we're there, because sometimes people are so busy you know?" Makoto started to ramble and blushed a bit. Sousuke just laughed light heartedly.

And with that Makoto grabbed Haru and the bike, and they both walked into their apartment building. Makoto couldn't help but think of how carefree and happy Sousuke had looked. He smiled at the thought. He was really looking forward to Saturday.

…

"Happy christmas!" Greeted Rin tackling Haru with a hug of doom. Haru looked away and murmured a "Happy christmas."

"Happy christmas Sousuke! Thank you for inviting us!"

"Thank you for coming." Said Sousuke taking Makoto's coat, "To be honest I can't really stand the people I work with."

Makoto swatted him lightly on the arm, "You shouldn't cast aspersions to me."

"Just you wait till you meet them." Said Sousuke with a smile.

Makoto offered his in return meekly.

There was a ring at the door bell and outside the door stood a short blonde teenager smiling up at Makoto.

"Hello Makoto!" Called Nagisa in a Sing songy voice.

"Hello Nagisa-kun! Sousuke this is one of your babysitters for tonight."

"Great. You can head upstairs if you want, Ryugazaki-kun is already there."

Makoto watched as Rin lead Nagisa and Haru through the large house.

"Your house is beautiful."

It really was. It was a big old fashioned house with an old wood railing and molding above the doorways.

"Thank you. Why don't you take a tour and meet some of those detestable colleagues of mine?"

Makoto gave him a smile and nodded.

Makoto found he was enjoying himself immensely. Haru and Rin weren't fighting, the food tasted amazing, and Sousuke was being… well Sousuke. He was funny without trying to be, and he was kind hearted towards Makoto and his family. Even Nagisa he was fairly warm to.

His co workers on the other hand…

"Yamazaki-san! How are you?" yelled a lady dressed entirely in purple as she approached them. Her dress was extravagent to say the least, and had rinestones sewed on to the shoulders.

"Ah. This is Hinata-san, one of the co-workers I was talking about."

Makoto snorted as he tried not to laugh.

"All good things I presume! Of course, how could they not be!" The woman eyed Makoto up and down, "You know I was feeling a bit under dressed, but your.. friend here makes me feel ecstatic again."

Makoto blushed and was about to apologize when Sousuke spoke.

"I think Makoto's style is very pleasing to the eye. Unlike some he never feels the need to over garnish, or use…. extremous colors."

The lady's face turned redder than Makoto's did. She gave a curt nod and then walked towards a new group of people. Makoto felt a little embarrassed by the whole ordeal but he couldn't help but smile. Sousuke had stood up for him and his plain dress shirt and black jeans.

"Thank you Sousuke.."

"I meant it to," he said seriously. Then in a lighter tone, "She's jealous, you rock those jeans better than she could."

Makoto laughed out loud and Sousuke smiled.

As they picked their way through crowded rooms, Makoto got to know more and more of Sousuke's colleagues.

"Your aspersions were correct." Said Makoto when they found a quieter spot away from everyone.

Sousuke nodded.

There was a pause and then Sousuke met Makoto's gaze.

"Makoto.. you're.. a.. you're really amazing you know?"

Makoto blushed, "Ah.. thank you-"

"No I mean it. You're an amazing Dad and such a kind and caring person. You've helped me with Rin so many times, and you're the reason he's doing so well at school. You're… truly amazing.. And I just wanted to say… Thank you.. for doing all of this."

Makoto didn't know what to say. He stared into Sousuke's eyes for a moment taking in the shape of his face. Makoto liked his eyes. They were almost blue with a hint of green mixed in. They looked like pools of water after the tide had gone in.

"Sousuke.. Thank you.." It was a quiet and sincere phrase. Makoto held the taller man by the shoulders. "Thank you for helping me as well! You've given us rides home, and advice about Haru," He paused bringing his voice down to just above a whisper, "You've made me laugh and smile and you've helped me calm down during these last two weeks… You are fantastic with Rin and I can't believe how much you two have overcome together. So.. Thank you.. and Happy christmas!"

"Happy christmas."

Makoto smiled at Sousuke and Sousuke returned the gesture. Makoto's eyes drifted upwards to the archway. Hanging there, in the middle of the doorway, was a mistletoe.

"Ah-h… S-sousuke.." Makoto stuttered pointing up blushing.

Sousuke looked up and blushed a little. Looking back down he looked at Makoto's eyes. He leaned forward and brought them into a kiss.

Makoto was a little shocked at first, but he kissed Sousuke back, his hands moving to cup the other man's face.

They pulled apart slowly.

"Makoto…"

Makoto shook his head, "I have never been so happy to see a mistletoe."

And they kissed again Sousuke's hand finding Makoto's hips.

Rin came running down the steps followed by Haru and a teenager with Purple hair. The purple haired teen seemed to be wearing a pair of butterfly wings and a tiara.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" Called Rin as he bounded down the steps.

"Hazaki-san please tell them to stop calling me that!"

"But Rei-chan it suits you!"

Makoto laughed still in Sousuke's arms.

"Dad, Makoto!" Called Rin running forward to hug them both.

Makoto and Sousuke moved apart quickly and greeted Rin and Haru with hugs.

"Let's go upstairs and play!" Called Sousuke happily, Haru ran up the stairs again and waited at the top, sitting like a mermaid.

"Makoto," Rin pulled on the tall man's pant leg, "You remembered my wishes to Santa. Don't you?"

Makoto bent down to Rin's level, "Of course I do."

Rin gave him the widest smile possible, "Thank you for making them come true."

Makoto looked up at Sousuke and Haru. They were both smiling.

"Happy christmas Rin."

"Happy christmas Dad!" And Rin hugged Makoto as tight as he could.


End file.
